<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dinner and a Movie by Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183866">Dinner and a Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio'>Alastors_Radio (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opposites Attract (Alastor &amp; Valentino) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters Watching Disney Movies, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Dinner, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alastors_Radio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentino makes a special dinner for Alastor and then they cuddle on the couch and watch a movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Opposites Attract (Alastor &amp; Valentino) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dinner and a Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a  quiet evening, Al was in the bathroom taking a shower and Val was setting up dinner. Val made Alastors favorite, Jambalaya, from a recipe he found tucked away in a cupboard. He set up dinner candles and set the table. When came from the bathroom, wearing a red shirt in some slacks, Val stared at him. He had never seen anything so beautiful.</p><p>Alastor looked at the set up and smiled. "You didn't have to do all this dear." He took a sniff. "Is… is that-"</p><p>"Jambalaya? Yes, yes it is." Val smiled proudly "I found the recipe in the cupboard tucked away in a corner." His smiled dropped a bit when he saw Al's eyes dim a little. "Al? Baby what's wrong?" He walked over to the smaller demon.</p><p>"That… that was my mother's very own recipe. I… I haven't made that exact recipe since she passed." He looked down. </p><p>"Oh, Al, babycakes I'm sorry. If I had know I wouldn't have-" </p><p>"It's okay." Al looked up to look in the moth's eyes. "Really it's okay. It will nice to have it just like she used to make it." He smiled brightly. Val leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. The two sat down and began eating. "Wow. This… this tastes exactly how I remember it." He finished off his bowl and got more. </p><p>"I'm glad I could do your mother some justice." Val smiled and Al returned it. They finished off their food and sat down on the couch to watch a movie.</p><p>"This isn't one of your sexual movies, is it?" Al asked and Val just laughed. "No sugar, this is not one of my pornos. It's a movie called Bambi. It was made by a man called Walt Disney." </p><p>"Wait, the Walt Disney that made all those popular movies? Like the Beauty and the Demon? And Finding Nemo's Corpse?" Al asked.</p><p>"Yes, but this movie was made in the living world and isn't so… gruesome." Al just nodded. </p><p>"Wait, you call me Bambi." He smiled.</p><p>"Yes I do, and this movie will show you why I call you Bambi. Now quiet that delicious mouth down and watch the movie. Alastor obeyed and snuggled up against the pimp. This was nice, Alastor thought to himself. Since that night when Val found him in the bathroom, things were different. Val hasn't made a movie on him since. Besides the snuggles, cuddles, handing holding, quick peck on the cheek or even the lips. He realized that maybe Al just wasn't ready for this shit. Especially with the depression taking course and everything. </p><p>Valentino put his arm around the red demon and held him close. When the movie was finished, Val looked to Al and saw small tear streams down his cheeks. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here."</p><p>"But… but… why did his mom have to die!?" He cried. Val laughed, "Rumor has it that Disney hated his mother, so he never put them into his movies, unless it was to kill them off." Al chuckled. </p><p>"I'm sorry dear.. it was a great picture show though." They snuggled some more until Val heard a faint snore coming from the smaller demon. Val got himself comfy on the couch and closed eyes, wrapping the rest of his arms around Al. Al was now laying on top of the pimp completely. The both fell into a peaceful sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>